Luxuria
by Koewokikasete
Summary: In the midst of the day, certain people skip their class or take advantage of their free period to fulfill their lust, their unsatisfiable desires. Their minds are clouded by lust as they ravish their partners in crime in one way or another.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game Elsword or its characters.

**Chung: **Deadly Chaser**(19)**

**Eve: **Code Nemesis**(19)**

**Elsword: **Infinity Sword**(19)**

**Aisha: **Elemental Master**(18)**

**Raven: **Reckless Fist**(21)**

**Add: **Psychic Tracer**(19)**

**Ara: **Yama Raja (冥王)**(20)**

I feel like it's been decades since I've been writing any lemon for Chung x Eve. I apologize for never saying my greetings for the previous holidays. I hope my writing hasn't gone rusty while I was away. Consider this as my late gift for missing out! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**~Luxuria~**

* * *

Panting heavily, Aisha was pushed against the rough, stoned walls of the hallway in the academy. Her lower regions were wet and there were digits ravishing her insides. The juice from her twitching vagina spilled messily on the ground. The loud erotic sounds her insides made grew louder and louder by the minutes. Her insides twist as it tighten around the taunting fingers that turned her on, yet won't let her reach climax. Her violet irises shakily glanced back at the very person who was teasing and torturing her at the same time.

"E-Elsword.. Please, let me go. Forgive me. I-I don't want people to see me like this."

"Shut up. You know you want to be seen like this by others. Isn't that the main reason why you're getting aroused?"

A wide smirk was formed on the redhead as his crimson irises taunt the purplette. He ignored her pleading and continued with his teasing of her insides. He grabbed a patch of her lavender hair, forcing her to arch her back and her head thrown back. Beads of salty tears formed at the corner of her eyes, threatening to poor, however, a hot tongue licked her tears away and down towards her sensitive neck.

His tongue swirled around her chin and collarbone. Aisha was practically being pushed into the broad chest of Elsword's as he bit down harshly on her neck, sucking on the wound roughly, drawing out the salty-bitter taste of blood. He stretched his body further and ripped her simple piece of clothing, revealing her nipples perking through the fabric of her bra. He bit her nipple through the fabric and pulled as much as he can. Despite Aisha's unwillingness of letting Elsword violate her, she cannot deny her body's growing arousal.

A moan threatened to escape from her lips as Elsword violated more of her. His semi-long scarlet hair fell on her face with the void of dark asphalt dyed on the side of his head pulling her into the bottomless pit.

_'Please. Somebody.. Please help me. Pull me out of this bottomless pit where my former friend cruelly violates me daily. I.. can't stand this anymore.' _

Slowly as Elsword pulls his drenched-in-vaginal-fluid fingers out, he carelessly slammed Aisha into the glass-stained window and licked his fingers. His ever-growing smirk widened at her anus twitching for attention. He swiftly forced a digit in, and one by one, he started widening out Aisha's attention-seeking anus. The sudden large number of digits forced inside her tight anus caused her immense pain, yet behind that pain was a tremendous amount of pleasure awaiting to take over her mind.

He pulled down his flyer, revealing his hard member and hovered above her already wet entrance. Aisha shook her head, desperate to do anything to avoid having Elsword penetrate her, but unfortunately, Elsword's entire length forced its way into Aisha. Aisha's barriers quickly fell before Elsword as he ruthlessly pounds himself into her womb. His fingers found themselves in Aisha's mouth, leaving no mercy for her tongue as her hot breath created the fogginess on the glass-stained window. His other hand that was in Aisha's arse immediately fingered her harshly and stretched them widely.

His hand soon removed itself from Aisha's mouth and pulled on her erect nipples. Aisha could feel herself being pressed against the window once again. Reaching in his pocket, he grabbed a thin piece of paper clip that was bent straight. Elsword's hand slowly traveled down her slender stomach and rubbed against her twitching clitoris and urethra. He smirked evilly before slowly inserting the thin piece of bent paper clip into urethra, thrusting in and out while rubbing her twitching clitoris. At that very moment, Aisha could feel something warm seep out while Elsword was screwing her.

"I guess you couldn't handle it?"

Chuckling lowly, Elsword continued thrusting the piece of paper clip in and out of her urethra without much care. Aisha finally humiliated herself by urinating in the hallways and from Elsword merely violating her. Before Elsword could continue anymore of his cruelty, a smooth voice made him pause in his actions. A monotone voice soon followed after that made Elsword lose his intentions to violate Aisha any more than he has. Silently in her mind, she thanked the people who saved her from the misery.

"It's still school time, and yet I'm already seeing a fool losing control of his hormones over a girl two years than him. At least wait for this period to end, and then you can have your fun time breaking her. Maybe you are a pedophile."

"Chung, don't be mean to old Elsword. A pedophile is merely a psychiatric disorder in people who are 16 years of age or older who have... unique tastes in children. Elsword is merely attracted to his junior, who is merely two years younger."

"Maybe you are right. Although, I'm more concerned that there are no people around to watch this public show. They could.. _relieve_ their stress with Elsword."

"Of course not. Nearly 98.5% of them are in class, trying to keep up with the lessons, except for us and people in our class since we have a free period. Although, I'm not sure about Elsword and his woman. Elsword may be having a free period, but his partner might not. Or vice versa."

"Or they're both skipping classes in order to entertain each other and satisfy the other's needs. Such a daring couple. Doing these kinds of things in public. You guys should be lucky that no one uses this hallway much because of the prank Ara and Add had done except for us."

Elsword cursed under his breath for being interrupted at a good time. He pulled his length out and cleaned himself up. He didn't bother removing the paper clip from Aisha's urethra as she slid down the cold ground with heavy pants. He flicked his drenched-in-fluid fingers at Aisha. The droplets of Aisha's own vaginal fluid covered Aisha as she avoided eye contact with Elsword. He gave the smirking Chung and his impassive girlfriend a glare before taking his fallen books, leaving the exploit Aisha to the couple. Chung impassively glanced at Aisha's exploit body, causing her to blush out of humiliation and embarrassment. Aisha tried to pick herself up from the mess before her embarrassment grew from Chung's blunt words.

"Not to be rude or mean, but why does Elsword have a interest in you? I mean your overall.. exquisiteness is not that amazing."

"Chung, that is mean and somewhat crude. Your tastes in women are different from his. For all we know, Elsword could even like men. We never know. This world is very vast. Also, technically, you're also insulting me."

Despite her poker face, Eve had a slight pout. Chung rose an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around his exquisitely girlfriend. His lips curled up to a wide grin as he rubbed his cheeks against hers. His cream-colored hair with tufts of dark-colored russet mixed with Eve's silvery alabaster-colored hair. Aisha pulled her stockings up and hoped the couple would forget about Chung's crude words soon.

"I'll be honest. You're much more prettier than her in my opinion. It might be because you're my first and last beloved girlfriend. Or it's because you dragged me down into hell with you. Either way, you're mean much more and much more alluring. We're going to be together forever. Of course, that includes the afterlife as well. You're cursed to be with me for eternity."

"Sweet talk."

"It's not sweet talk. You know it's true, Eve. You changed me in so many ways. You've seduced me and have me curled around your delicate finger. So, are you willing to stay beside this forsaken one for eternity?"

"You're so smart, yet sometimes an idiot. Of course I'll be with you for eternity. Whether or not it's a curse, I don't particularly care as it's a blessing for me. However, I must question how the subject about you crudely mentioning Elsword's woman's lack in attractiveness to us being together for eternity changing so fast."

"Who knows. Elsword's woman must be hoping for us to-"

"I'm **not **Elsword's woman! Even though you saved me, please don't conveniently call me whatever you want! My name is Aisha!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she grabbed her books and left Chung and Eve staring at her leaving form with similar poker faces. Eve's sharp arylide-colored eyes caught onto the bruise on the purplette's pale neck. Unfortunately, Aisha was too far to call out to while Chung tightened his hold around Eve's petite waist.

"Well, now that no one's around. Do you want to go back to the dorms and have our fun? I've been patiently waiting, so I should be getting my reward, right?"

"Sure, but.. Who's going to gain dominance this time? Last time, you've been gaining dominance over me. It's not fair if you're always the dominant one."

"Sorry, but this time, I'll be the dominant one. Plus.. You like it when I'm towering over you, breaking you into pieces, putting you back before breaking you again and again. Hard and rough as usual, right?"

Chung smirked lightly while his tongue smoothly lick Eve's porcelain skin. Eve silently nodded her head and faintly blushed. Chung sucked on her skin, and bit it softly, leaving behind a mark before swiftly sneaking his arm below Eve's legs. Eve held onto their bags as Chung proceed on going to their shared dorm to have some fun of their own.

* * *

Before Chung and Eve could have their own fun, there was another who were having their own in an empty classroom. Thankfully, the walls were soundproof in the room as the moans continued on growing louder and louder. A golden hair pin with an elegant silvery fox wrapping the thin pin with gracefulness was carelessly dropped on the ground. Long strands of deep obsidian hair stuck to the sweaty body of Ara's and were losing their former elegance. Her round breasts were fondled without a single care in the world by Raven as he thrust roughly into her tightening anus. Raven mercilessly pinched her erect nipples and pulled them as if he's intending on ripping them off.

Raven's atrament locks with several strands that were dyed ghost white stuck to his face as a second skin. He carelessly slammed his entire length into Ara, hitting against a certain spot where a clump of nerves are laying, causing a tremendous amount of pleasure in Ara. Her insides began tightening as Add silenced Ara's loud moans. His tongue explored her caverns, licking the roof of her cavern with much "_affection_" and his fingers pinched her aroused clitoris, rubbing it without a single thought of hesitation.

Add thrust his entire length within her womanhood, entering her womb without much difficulty. At the corner of Ara's lips, lines of saliva dripped down while her lustful amber eyes are rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. Add gave Raven a glance before Raven silently nodding his head. Add smirked widely before extracting his erect member and slammed it in at the same as Raven. The erotic sounds her womanhood made from pleasure simply made her even more vulnerable. The harsh slam from the two males vibrated through her entire body as she could feel her insides twist and tighten harshly. She quickly reached climax before the two males which simply made Add smirk wider and Raven frown as they continue on thrusting into Ara's motionless body.

"Ara, you're not suppose to cum before us."

"That's why we shouldn't have thrust at the same time. The little slut was already at her limits. We could have kept on going if we just didn't let her cum."

"Raven, she's not a slut. She's merely fulfilling her sexual desires, so there's no need to be a jerk. Plus, she may look like this, but she can keep on going. All you have to do is whisper dirty things in her ears and continue pulling her erect nipples then she'll merely tighten around us, urging us to break her even further."

Raven rolled his eyes at his sadistic junior as he immediately realized Add's intention. Following Add's insane pace, they both thrust in and out, literally slamming their skin against Ara's. Ara could feel the two males' scrotum touching her entrances for a split second before the monster rock-hard members slam inside her once again, touching her sensitive spots. She tried her best not to reach climax, but both of her partners saw through her attempt and decided to "_break_" her even further.

Add immediately pinched Ara's twitching clitoris and harshly pulled it like he would with an erect nipple. Raven let go of a nipple, and his hand was lowered towards her anus. In the midst of pulling his length out, Raven swiftly inserted several of his fingers without a word, and stretched it as much as possible. Ara let out a pleasured scream as Add and Raven quickly thrust back harshly inside Ara. And this time, all three came at the same time. Ara's fluid scattered across the ornate redwood desk. Add sent loads of semen into Ara's womb before letting it overflow and shoot it across Ara's delicate frames. Once shooting his seed in her anus, Raven quickly pulled his erect length out of her, keeping his fingers there to stretch her widely and forced her to face him.

He forced his entire length into her mouth as he continued on releasing his semen in her mouth. Ignoring Ara's choking because of the sudden entire length being forced down her throat and the semen that she was forced to gulp down. Add laughed with obvious malicious intents as he forced Raven to lay down with Ara continuing the fellatio with him as her lower regions facing him. He grinned as he took a ruler from the desk and smacked her arse without a hint of concern. Slowly, her arse grew bright red from consistent spanking as she continue the fellatio.

Her hands softly rubbed Raven's scrotum, pressing onto some points that made Raven let out a rare low moan from his lips. Add whistled at Ara's achievement while Raven reached out for her tufts of obsidian hair, forcing her to suck on his entire length at a fast pace. He could hear and feel Ara's choking over the pace and the length reaching her throat. Soon enough, his scrotum tightened and let out his semen once again into Ara's mouth. Add quickly finished up his smacking and spread her arse widely apart. Her still dripping fluid lips of her womanhood were spread widely before Ara let out another scream as a certain object was forced inside her.

Ara couldn't tell if her scream was out of pleasure or pain, but she knew she could no longer be placed back together. Add chuckled lowly, slowly pushing in the ruler up towards her inside, forcing its way into her womb full of semen. Raven slipped out from under Ara and began putting his clothes on before throwing Add the _butterfly with anal and vaginal stimulators_. Add gave Raven the "_nice-guy_" pose before inserting the vibrators into both of her holes of raw pleasure. He attached the straps and locked it before turning the vibrators at the highest level. Ara quickly let out screams of pleasure as she was being penetrated from the front and the back.

Raven came up to Ara, taking Add's spot while he dressed himself. He took her underwear and stuffed it in her mouth. He could see the faint dry tear-stains on her face as she could no longer see him as lust clouded her. He ripped a piece of dark cloth from his clothes, and blindfolded her, which only aroused her even further. He could see the fluids overflowing on the desk before flipping her on her back. He held her arms above her head and tied them together with a rope. Add quickly rejoined and together with Raven, they spread Ara's long legs apart and tied them to the corners in front of the classroom.

Add grinned before grabbing his bag and left with Raven with no remorse.

* * *

At the dorms, Chung and Eve had already started their fun. Chung bit Eve's hardened nipples as he held her arms above her head with one hand while the other teasingly finger her womanhood. Eve was fully naked and Chung's tongue roam around her delicate, exposed porcelain skin. His fingers quickly attacked Eve's insides and pressed onto her sensitive spot, knowing it would arouse her.

Eve quickly arched her back as Chung assaulted her insides ruthlessly before falling back on her back. He grinned before pulling on her erect nipple. From quick glances, he could see how Eve curl her toes from the pure pleasure while her adorable attempt on holding back her moans only made him get aroused and wanted to break her right now. He quickly leaned forward towards Eve's luscious lips. He feverishly kissed her, ravishing her lips without a second thought. He silently let go of her arms and caressed her rosy cheeks. Her arms quickly wrapped around Chung's neck as he pressed against her petite body.

His other hand continues on fingering deep into Eve's sensitive spot while their tongues feverishly dance with each other. The slight traces of saliva could be seen as their tongues separate. Their lips crashed upon each other once again, trying to gain dominance on the other's lips. Without a second spared, their tongues once again found each other and feverishly dance as their breaths mingle together. Unfortunately, they have to break the intense kiss the moment Eve arched her back once again, coming on Chung's hands. She began panting heavily with Chung lightly placing kisses all over her body. He rigorously marked Eve in areas that could easily be exposed and areas that are quite embarrassing.

Chung smirked before lifting her legs up, pulling his fingers out of her wet lips. Eve bit on her finger as soon as Chung's smooth tongue explore her insides. Chung could feel her insides tightening and more erotic fluids flowed out of her. Chung softly blew against her lips and could feel her jerk slightly. He licked his fingers, and made sure they were drenched enough to poke through the tough tissues of her anus. He slowly poked a finger through and inserted another, widening the hole as much as he wants. Eve's back was arched once again, her hands clenching the covers tightly. A loud moan that called out for Chung's name escaped her lips the moment he touched the clump of nerves deep within her anus.

"Please. T-Take me. Break me and mark me as much as you want."

As if that was his cue, Chung hovered his already erect member above her lubricated lips. Eve quickly grew embarrassed at the position and couldn't help, but be amazed at how Chung can be such a monster. The monster sized length of Chung seemed to be getting larger and larger every time Eve sneak a peek at it. Chung smirked before swiftly penetrating her, forcing his entire length into her womb. Eve let out a loud moan as she wrapped her arms around Chung's neck. He pulled his length out until only the head was inside her before harshly thrusting inside her, earning himself a loud moan.

Chung penetrated Eve countless of times with his entire length slamming into her womb, breaking through her barriers easily. Eve wrapped her legs around Chung's waist, wanting it to be even more deep, unconsciously tightening her walls. The walls quickly tightened around Chung's sensitive head, but it only increased his arousal. His pace continued on getting faster and faster. Chung was literally slamming himself into Eve, their skin slapping each other.

"M-More. Chung.. I want more of you."

Seeing the lustful expression on Eve's face with the heavy blush, Chung couldn't help, but listen to her every request. He held a tight grip around her delicate waist, pulling her towards his chest. Eve laid against Chung's broad chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat as he thrust deeply into her. Chung pressed their bodies together even closer and their lips crashed upon each other once again. As both of them slowly began to reach climax, Eve was riding on Chung with her hands on his chest. Chung continued slamming deeply into Eve's womb and soon came inside her, sending out his semen. At the same time, Eve released vaginal fluids before collapsing on Chung.

Eve pulled Chung's monstrous member out of her and held it in her soft hands. Her tongue licked his shaft with her nail poking his sensitive head. Her left hand held his scrotum, squeezing it softly and rubbing certain points that aroused him. Eve kissed his sensitive head with her luscious lips. Without hesitation and feeling bold, she engulfed his entire length into her mouth, trying her best not to choke as it reached her throat. Soon enough, she began the fellatio and tried her best to please Chung, not realizing the affect she has on him for merely just being there beside him.

She sucked on his shaft with her tongue swirling around his head, causing much pleasure. As the fellatio continued, Chung once again released semen into her mouth. Chung let out heavy pants before grabbing Eve by her bare shoulders. He planted a soft kiss on her shoulders before spreading her arse, entering her anus. Her already tight walls tighten around his sensitive head as he slammed himself into another bundle of nerves that rattle her insides. Eve blushed bright red from the fact that her womanhood was making erotic sounds with the fluids despite her not doing anything.

"Eve, you sound lonely right there. Do you want me inside of that specific hole?"

Looking away from Chung's observant eyes, Eve silently nodded her head. Chung quickly thrust himself several times in her tight arse before becoming one with her inside her erotic lips asking for his only attention. He slammed himself into her erotic vagina once again, thrusting deeply inside her. He crashed his lips onto hers as he slammed himself into her at an insane rate. Their hands were intertwined and they silently reiterate their promise in the midst of becoming one.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

* * *

_***Luxuria*: **_**According to Google Translator, in Latin, it means Lust. **

This must have been my longest lemon ever. Well, I was planning on having Rena and Elesis in there and have a "_yuri_" moment, but then I've never been comfortable with it, so I couldn't write it. Maybe one day I'll get used to it. It was very awkward looking up specific information in order to write the story.

I hope you guys enjoy this awkward lemon of mine and give me some advice on how to improve as I feel as if my writing skills have been deteriorating. Thank you very much for reading and supporting me! :) Happy Belated New Year!


End file.
